


Cerulean

by CloudyCat95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCat95/pseuds/CloudyCat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di una ragazza di soli 16 anni, Hope, cambia da quando, una sera in discoteca, si ubriaca e la mattina dopo scopre di essere andata a letto con un ragazzo.<br/>Questo fatto la porterà a scoprire cosa vuole il suo cuore e come lo vuole. E chi vuole.<br/>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>"Le si avvicina un ragazzo, è carino, e ballano insieme. Le luci stroboscopiche della discoteca alimentano quell’inebriante voglia di fare tutto, che inibisce la mente e pervade il corpo di un volere controllato solo dalle pulsioni."</p><p>Fanfiction sugli One Direction<br/>Protagonisti di questa storia sono Hope Devons (Nuovo Personaggio), Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>Badate bene che ho scelto il nome "Hope" apposta, per fare un dispetto a tutti e perché ne sono tutti stufi marci. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerulean.  
> Un paio di bellissimo occhi verdi e un paio di irraggiungibili occhi azzurri.  
> Questi sono Harry e Louis.  
> Ora sta capire cosa succede quando una (non poco) innocente ragazzina di provincia incrocia i loro sguardi e si innamora. Di entrambi
> 
> Dal primo capitolo:  
> "Le si avvicina un ragazzo, è carino, e ballano insieme. Le luci stroboscopiche della discoteca alimentano quell’inebriante voglia di fare tutto, che inibisce la mente e pervade il corpo di un volere controllato solo dalle pulsioni."
> 
> Fanfiction sugli One Direction  
> Protagonisti di questa storia sono Hope Devons (Nuovo Personaggio), Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson.
> 
> Badate bene che ho scelto il nome "Hope" apposta, per fare un dispetto a tutti e perché ne sono tutti stufi marci. <3

Capitolo 1  
_Pancakes_  
   
Hope Devons si aggira per il locale affollato e dai toni festosi in un impeto di allegria dovuta alla vodka che aveva bevuto poco prima.  
I piedi le fanno male a causa dei tacchi alti, ma sopporta facendo finta di niente.  
Non era mai andata in discoteca, e quale buona occasione avrebbe potuto sfruttare se non il compleanno della sua migliore amica?  
Ride, si diverte, beve. Beve anche troppo, tant’è che, ad un certo punto Harriette, la festeggiata, le ruba il bicchiere di mano consigliandole di smettere, perché aveva già bevuto troppo.  
«Stronza!» le urla ridendo, «Il mio drink, ridammelo!» Ma Hope non è nemmeno lontanamente arrabbiata, e ride senza un motivo. È ubriaca.  
Lascia la sua amica e torna in pista a ballare, quasi incosciente delle sue azioni.  
E si scatena come non aveva mai fatto, libera, impavida, provvista di quel coraggio che nella vita quotidiana non ha.  
Le si avvicina un ragazzo, è carino, e ballano insieme. Le luci stroboscopiche della discoteca alimentano quell’inebriante voglia di fare tutto, che inibisce la mente e pervade il corpo di un volere controllato solo dalle pulsioni.  
Harriette la trova, la prende per il polso e la trascina via.  
«Hope, cazzo! Meglio uscire!»  
Cerca di guidarla verso l’uscita, ma prontamente la ragazza, con uno scatto del braccio, si libera dalla presa dell’amica e ritorna in pista, più veloce che può, cercando di nascondersi dallo sguardo apprensivo di Harriette.  
Ritorna a ballare, ritorna a bere, e poi di nuovo a ballare, lasciando che tutto il resto prenda il sopravvento.  
   
Hope apre gli occhi, infastidita dal sole che irrompe nella stanza a causa delle fessure lasciate dalle tende appoggiate alle vetrate.  
È mattina.  
Si rigira in quel letto morbido, tentando di riprendere il sonno ormai svanito.  
Poi, un pensiero veloce, il cuore che accelera il battito, il respiro che improvvisamente si blocca. Hope non è nel suo letto. Non è il suo letto quello in cui ha dormito, quelle che vede non sono le sue lenzuola rosa panna. Queste sono verdi. Verdi… Verdi come gli occhi di qualcuno, un ragazzo, forse.  
Non ricorda bene, effettivamente. Deve aver bevuto troppo, segno anche il mal di testa che l’ha invasa appena si è alzata.  
Si guarda attorno, presa dalla paura e dall’adrenalina che le circolano in corpo già appena sveglia. Vede i suoi vestiti sparsi per terra, i tacchi sull’uscio della stanza. Adocchia le sue mutandine a bordo letto, le prende e se le infila. Ha dormito solo con il reggiseno. E a questo punto non sa nemmeno se ha solo dormito e basta: lungo il pavimento non ci sono solo i suoi vestiti.  
Cammina in punta di piedi, per non farsi sentire, senza sapere se ci sia qualcuno a prestare attenzione a quello che fa. Avvicinandosi alla porta, con sguardo attento sbircia se ci sia anima viva in quel corridoio che si appresta ad osservare.  
Sente dei rumori provenienti da un’altra stanza, e di colpo ritrae la testa all’interno di quella in cui ha dormito. Il suo battito accelera.  
Cosa farà?  
_Almeno devo sapere…_  
Hope decide di palesarsi a chi ha provocato quei rumori. Cammina, quindi, verso una stanza, la cucina. Lì ci trova un ragazzo alto, dai capelli castani e molto mossi, con solo i pantaloni della tuta addosso. Non l’ha sentita arrivare, è ancora di schiena alle prese con i fornelli.  
E lei resta lì, sull’entrata di quella cucina, a fissarlo.  
Lui però si gira. Si ferma da quello che sta facendo e i loro sguardi si incrociano. Il ragazzo sorride, ha un piatto in mano, all’interno dei pancakes.  
_Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi…_  
Hope arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Dopotutto è ancora in biancheria intima.  
«Ehi, tigre, ti sei svegliata!» la saluta il ragazzo, mettendosi a sedere a quel tavolo in legno cerato.  
Lei alza lo sguardo, le guance rossastre.  
Avanza al tavolo e si siede anche lei.  
«Ho preparato i pancakes.» le rivolge ancora la parola.  
Hope però non parla, non sa cosa pensare, figurarsi se sappia dire qualcosa.  
«Ehi, che c’è? Ti ho forse mangiato la lingua?» le intima il ragazzo, con un sorriso seducente. Lei puntualmente che abbassa la testa, imbarazzata.  
Lui si alza dalla sedia e si poggia dietro di lei, mettendole le mani sulle spalle cominciando a massaggiargliele.  
Si abbassa col corpo e le da un bacio sulla guancia. «Vai a metterti qualcosa, non vorrai prendere freddo.» Hope si alza e lui la vede sparire oltre la porta.  
Dopo poco ritorna in cucina indossando una camicia nera, probabilmente di lui, quella che era stropicciata sul pavimento della camera da letto. Le sta larga, ma non più di tanto.  
E lei si decide a parlare. «Ehm… Lo so che è penoso, ma non ricordo come ti chiami.»  
Al ragazzo scappa una risatina. «Harry. E tu? Ieri notte non te l’ho nemmeno chiesto.»  
_Ah, bene…_ pensa lei, non sapendo se essere o no consolata dalla situazione reciproca. «Hope.»  
Altra risatina.  
«Che nome particolare!» Harry si siede dov’era prima. «Dai, mangiamo, appena finito ti porto a casa.»  
«Okay.» risponde lei. Si siede e prende una cialda di pancakes dal piatto. La guarda, pensante. La assaggia. «Li fai spesso i pancakes? Sono buoni!» esclama, colpita dal gusto soffice che aderisce alle sue papille gustative.  
«Ogni volta  che faccio sesso.» le risponde Harry, fissandola.  
Hope fa fatica a deglutire, spiazzata dalla risposta.  
Non doveva nemmeno chiederglielo, ora aveva la certezza che quella notte ci avevano dato dentro.  
«Okay.» asserisce la ragazza, cercando di continuare a mangiare. «Grazie per la colazione.»  
«Di niente.» E riprende a mangiare anche lui.  
Cosa è meglio fare ora? Sapere un po’ più su di lui o finire di mangiare e “chi s’è visto s’è visto”?  
Decide di scegliere entrambe. Tanto valeva sapere almeno con chi fosse andata a letto.  
«Quindi… come ci sono finita qui?» chiede lei, trovando un po’ di coraggio.  
«Eh?»  
«Beh sai… non mi ricordo niente. Devo essere stata talmente ubriaca da dimenticare quello che è successo. Ho avuto un blackout pazzesco da ieri sera.» spiega, un po’ in imbarazzo.  
«Ah.» sorride sornione il ragazzo.  
Hope continua a torturarsi le labbra. Questa situazione la mette parecchio a disagio.  
«Beh, ti ho portato qui, e per questo sembravi molto contenta, e poi ce la siamo spassata come si deve.» Gli scappa una risatina. «Eri molto arrapata.» conclude.  
Hope non ce la fa più.  
«Okay, vado.» Con ciò si alza dalla sedia.  
L’espressione sul viso di Harry muta completamente, da allegria a comprensione. «Ehi, dai, non te la prendere. Eri ubriaca.»  
Quella di Hope, si fa seria. «Appunto, non avrei dovuto bere così tanto. Cazzo, la prima volta in discoteca e guarda cosa mi succede. E sono ancora minorenne!» esclama infine, presa da un attacco di rabbia contro se stessa.  
«Sei minorenne?»  
«Sì, ho quasi 17 anni.» Sbuffa.  
Harry sbianca. «16 anni? Scherzi?»  
«Ahm… Documento falso. Non li controllano bene, s’è visto.» Si morde il labbro. «Perché? tu quanti…?»  
«23.» risponde secco il ragazzo.  
«Oh.»  
«Già.»  
Nella stanza si è creata un’atmosfera di disagio reciproco.  
Dopo un po’ di secondi di silenzio, è Harry a parlare. «Beh… Vai a vestirti, ti accompagno a casa.» dice, alzandosi e cominciando a sparecchiare.  
_A casa…_  
Hope non sa come comportarsi. Non voleva apparire agli occhi del ragazzo come una facile. Non voleva apparire così agli occhi di nessuno.  
Ma un po’ lo era. E aveva solo 16 anni.  
Lei cammina verso la camera di quella casa sconosciuta, e nel mentre le viene una fitta allo stomaco, se aveva ancora fame adesso sicuramente non ce l’ha più.  
Quella notte aveva oltrepassato il limite.  
Si sbottona la camicia nera e la poggia sul letto, riprendendo da terra il suo vestitino nero molto scollato e corto.  
E si rende conto, guardandosi allo specchio in angolo della stanza, che non voleva più oltrepassarlo quel limite.  
_Per una volta, magari, posso provare a non fare solo sesso. Magari… Magari questo Harry provo a conoscerlo meglio…_ pensa la ragazza.  
Recupera il cellulare dalla borsettina nera. 13 chiamate perse da Harriette.  
«Sei pronta?»  
La voce del ragazzo la fa sobbalzare, e rimette il cellulare nella borsettina.  
«Sì.» risponde.  
Scendono le scale del condominio lussuoso in cui è l’appartamento di Harry, arrivando al garage. Montano in macchina ed escono, e subito Hope si rende conto di dove sono: nell’Upper East Side, il quartiere più lussuoso di Manhattan.  
Lui nota lo stupore sulla faccia della ragazza, praticamente attaccata al vetro con la bocca aperta. «Che c’è?»  
Lei si gira verso di lui. «E me lo chiedi? Quanto ricco devi essere per vivere qui??»  
Una delle sue risatine le fa tornare il buonumore. «Abbastanza. Dove ti porto?» le chiede.  
«Chelsea.»  
«Ricevuto!»  
L’avrebbe portata a casa, o meglio, a casa di Harriette. I suoi genitori sapevano solo che avrebbe dormito da lei appunto per il suo compleanno – cosa che non è successa.  
Lo fissa incantata mentre è impegnato a guidare, l’avrebbe più rivisto?  
Senza farsi notare prende un pezzo di carta dalla borsettina nera, scrivendoci il suo numero di cellulare. Con cautela lo infila nel vano portaoggetti  dell’auto, assicurandosi che sia da essere notato dal ragazzo quando gli butterà un’occhiata.  
Un’altra fitta allo stomaco.  
_Mi richiamerà?_  



	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2  
 _Louis_  
   
Hope suona il campanello della casa della sua migliore amica, Harriette, e con la coda dell’occhio osserva l’auto di Harry che sfreccia via, dopo averla accompagnata lì, verso qualunque posto lui voglia raggiungere.  
«Hope! Mio Dio! Ma dove diavolo sei stata?!» l’ammonisce l’amica mentre la abbraccia forte, preoccupata.  
«Scusa… Ehm, ti spiegherò.» risponde Hope, mortificata.  
«Dio! Mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo!» sbotta Harriette, una volta entrate in camera sua, «Ma dove diamine sei stata? Ho pensato che fossi morta, in discoteca eri introvabile e non rispondevi al cellulare!»  
Hope si siede sul letto, guardando l’amica in tono di scuse. «Scusa, Hatty. Non ricordo nulla di quello che è successo ieri sera, quindi qualsiasi cosa sia successa, mi dispiace.»  
Harriette la guarda severa.  
Poi cambia espressione, e le si rivolta un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. «Ero preoccupatissima. Il mio diciottesimo compleanno e tu scompari! Sono stata male tutto il tempo. Per fortuna che sei sana e salva, Hope!»  
Le due si abbracciano, la quiete ritrovata.  
«E come diavolo sei arrivata a casa mia??» le chiede Harriette cambiando argomento.  
Hope trasalisce, la sua avventura mattutina che si allontana. «Mi sono svegliata a casa di un ragazzo.»  
«Cosa?!»  
«E ho scoperto che ci sono finita a letto.»  
Harriette è esterrefatta. Rimane a bocca aperta a fissare l’amica, che le racconta le vicende che sono capitate in una sola mattinata che deve ancora avere fine.  
«Porca vacca. Quindi era lui quello sull’Honda?»  
«Honda?»  
«Sì, l’auto! È una Honda. Non saprei dire il modello, era troppo lontano, ma ho visto il marchio e-»  
«Ma falla finita!» Hope tira un pugnetto giocoso sulla spalla di Harriette. «Tiratela di meno! Solo perché hai il papà carrozziere!»  
Le due ragazze cominciano a bisticciare scherzosamente, l’allegria che invade finalmente le loro menti, i loro visi, le loro risate.  
«Harriette! Hope! È pronto!» La voce della zia di Harriette, Abbie, che le avvisa del pranzo caldo pronto in tavola.  
   
Harry non si ferma a casa sua. Ad un incrocio svolta a destra sul Queensboro Bridge, verso Roosvelt Island.  
La città è come sempre presa dalla calma euforica della domenica mattina, le discoteche si spengono e i rimasti del doposbornia se ne tornano a casa.  
Il migliore amico di Harry, Louis, abita sulla costa a occidente dell’isola. Roosvelt Island è una lunga e stretta isola nell'East River tra Manhattan e Queens, nello stato di New York.  
Harry parcheggia nel viale che tocca la casa dell’amico. Poi, suona il campanello della casa di Louis. Alla porta è proprio lui ad aprire.  
«Hey, Styles!»  
«Hey, Tomlinson!» E con una salda stretta di mano si salutano.  
Il ragazzo biondo fa accomodare Harry sul divano del soggiorno, la casa deserta se non per loro.  
«Allora, che mi racconti? È stata bella la festa?» domanda Louis, sedendosi accanto a Harry.  
«Uno spasso! Peccato che non ci fossi.»  
«Eh lo so, ma dovevo tenere d’occhio Kieren.»  
«Sì, sì, vabbè. Il marmocchio biondo è ancora in casa?»  
«No, è con sua madre. Perché?»  
Harry fa un sorriso sghembo. «Sono andato a letto con una ragazza.»  
Negli occhi di Louis appare un po’ di sorpresa. «Grande!» In effetti, era da tempo che ad Harry non capitava. «Come si chiama?»  
«Hope.» Sorride Harry. Sul suo viso si vede una traccia di compiacimento. «Spero mi vada bene anche stasera. Magari stavolta me ne porto a letto due!» Con ciò, Harry scoppia in una sonora risata.  
«Ah, ma dai! Non hai nemmeno la voglia di conoscerla un po’? Sono passati due anni da Carly, ormai.» insiste Louis.  
Harry ci pensa un po’. Carly era la sua ex ragazza, la tipica fiamma del liceo che, però, com’è successo a loro, si è affievolita col tempo. Erano super innamorati, affiatati, la passione tra di loro era nota in tutta la scuola. Una delle coppiette più famose dell’East Side High School, una delle scuole superiori più prestigiose dell’Upper East Side. Dopo la loro rottura a Harry serviva del tempo, e così è stato. Secondo Louis, ora Harry aveva bisogno di una nuova ragazza.  
«Vedrò come mi gira.» sentenzia il moro, arricciando la bocca, l’immancabile sorriso del biondo a sostenerlo. «E stasera vieni con me!»  
   
«Hope, dove vai?» la riprende l’amica notando che la ragazza le ha rubato un vestitino attillato verde e un paio di tacchi vertiginosi.  
«Uhmm… Sai, quel ragazzo era carino. Magari se torno in discoteca lo incontro di nuovo.» confessa all’amica.  
«Uh-uh, e come ci arrivi all’inizio dell’Upper East Side? Ti ricordo che non hai la patente.»  
«Magari… Una certa amica potrebbe…»  
«Scordatelo. Ma dai, Hope, per un ragazzo? È stata solo una scopata, ti avrà già dimenticata.»  
Hope si ritiene offesa. «Solo perché hai due anni in più di me, non vuol dire che tu ne sappia di più!» Hope si toglie il vestito e i tacchi di Harriette, prendendo i pantaloncini corti che si era portata addietro e una felpa, la quale basta a coprirle il corpo nudo sotto.  
«Ehi, dove vai?!» le urla Harriette mentre la vede avvicinarsi alla porta di casa.  
«Fuori!» le urla l’altra mentre prende la sua borsa ed esce di casa, arrabbiata e offesa. Prende dalla sua borsa un cellulare, con l’intento di chiamare un taxi. Non importa quanto spenderà, vuole solo andare a casa di Harry. Il nome della via l’aveva letto quando il ragazzo era uscito dal garage per portarla a casa quella mattina.  
Arriva quindi nell’Upper East Side, pagando salato il tassista. Resta praticamente senza soldi, le restano solo pochi spiccioli per una bevanda e un panino.  
Purtroppo il ragazzo non era in casa, come previsto.  
Hope decide di aspettarlo.  
Verso le quattro del mattino, arriva una macchina nel vialetto del condominio. I fari dell’auto illuminano la ragazza, addormentata di schiena contro la porta.  
«Oh cielo.» rimane sbigottito Harry.  
«Chi è?» gli chiede Louis.»  
«La ragazza di stamattina, quella di cui ti ho raccontato. Cazzo, vuoi vedere che è una appiccicosa? Merda.»  
«Dai su, non puoi dirlo con certezza.»  
«Tu concedi troppo il beneficio del dubbio, Lou.»  
I due ragazzi scendono dall’auto e si avvicinano a Hope, con un’espressione crucciata in viso a causa del gelido venticello notturno. Dormiente, si stringe nella felpa rannicchiata su se stessa.  
«Deve star morendo di freddo.» pensa ad alta voce preoccupato il ragazzo biondo.  
«Meglio portarla in casa…»  
Harry la prende delicatamente in braccio in modo da non svegliarla. Una volta in appartamento la distende sul suo letto. Un’altra volta quella ragazza era in camera sua.  
«Lou, dici che ci sta per un’orgia?»  
«Sempre il solito sei.» risponde ridendo.  
   
L’indomani mattina, verso le nove, Hope si sveglia e la prima cosa che sente è la dolce fragranza dei pancakes appena fatti.  
 _Questi bei risvegli potrebbero diventare un’abitudine_ , pensa sorridente.  
Entrando in cucina – dopo essersi messa un po’ apposto i capelli allo specchio – non vi trova solo Harry, ma anche un ragazzo dai capelli biondi che sta leggendo il giornale e gustando un piatto di pancakes con lo sciroppo d’acero.  
«Buongiorno.» dice la ragazza, curiosa dell’intruso.  
I due si girano verso di lei ricambiando il buongiorno.  
«Pancakes.» riferisce Harry. Ma questa mattina sembra meno contento.  
«Grazie.» Lei si mette a tavola, capendo però che ad essere di troppo è proprio lei. «Scusate… Non sapevo dove altro andare, ho litigato con la mia migliore amica, e-»  
«Da Chelsea? Quindi tu, DA CHELSEA, hai pensato di venire qui, a casa mia, nell’Upper East Side? Di un po’, sei impazzita?» sbotta Harry, facendola tacere.  
«Dai, amico, calmati.» lo intima Louis.  
«No che non mi calmo, ma chi si crede di essere?»  
«Uhm, quella che ti sei portato a letto, forse?» ribatte la ragazza. Basta fare la finta timida. Se uno cominciava a darle addosso così, lei avrebbe risposto fino ad avere l’ultima parola.  
«Capita.»  
«Bene, adesso non trattarmi come un’estranea.»  
«Ma lo sei!»  
«Non per questi pancakes, caro!»  
Harry non sa cosa rispondere, e Louis scoppia a ridere.  
«Sei forte, ragazzina.» le dice il biondo mentre ride.  
E che sorriso. Oh, che sorriso. Hope crede di essersi innamorata di quel sorriso.  
«Comunque te ne vai a casa.» dice la fine Harry.  
«Non ho soldi.» risponde velocemente mettendosi in bocca un bel boccone di pancake.  
«Scherzi? Ti farai venire a prendere, allora.»  
«No.»  
«Mi prendi in giro??»  
«No.»  
«Posso portarti a casa io.» si offre Louis.  
Hope ci pensa, poi ritiene opportuno accettare, anche perché l’altro ragazzo non sembrava incline ad assecondarla.  
«Va bene.» accetta lei. Intanto una bella colazione gratis se l’era fatta.  
Alla fine Harriette aveva ragione, era stata solo una scopata. _Peccato_ , pensava, non aveva incontrato nessuno che sapesse farlo così bene. Il pensiero di portarsi a letto anche il biondino le stava passando per la testa, ma decide di lasciarlo perdere, per il momento. Avrebbe accettato il passaggio e la questione sarebbe finita lì.  
«Oh ma dai, ci perderai tutta la mattina!» si lamenta Harry, seccato.  
Inutile, Hope non le andava proprio a genio, quasi si pentiva di essersela portata a letto  
«Massì, per una volta non succede niente. Uso la tua macchina, va bene?» gli chiede Louis, e il moro gli accenna un “sì” dopo uno sbuffo.  
   
Il tragitto non era stato noioso. Louis aveva fatto qualche domanda a Hope, cosa faceva, cosa le piaceva, insomma, la teneva occupata quel tanto per non far cadere silenzi imbarazzanti tra i due. D’altro canto, Hope domandava a sua volta, e quasi le andava la saliva di traverso quando ha scoperto che il biondino aveva un figlio già da un anno e mezzo.  
L’auto sportiva si ferma a pochi metri da casa Devons. Hope non era incline a tornare a casa di Harriette.  
«È stato un piacere conoscerti, Louis.» gli rivolge la ragazza con un sincero sorriso. La sua compagnia le aveva fatto davvero piacere.  
«Anche per me, ragazzina.» le rivolge il biondino. Il ventunenne la riteneva ancora piccola, ma a Hope non importava più di tanto. Portarsi a letto tipi più grandi non era mai stato un problema.  
Certo che pensare all’età in termini di sesso era strano, ma non se ne preoccupava.  
Hope, una volta scesa dall’auto, esita qualche secondo, poi si volta verso il ragazzo.  
«Vuoi il mio numero?» gli domanda.  
Louis, spiazzato dalla domanda diretta, acconsente e si scambiano così in numeri di cellulare.  
Con ciò, si salutano e Hope lo vede allontanarsi tra le case di Chelsea, sperando di rivederlo presto.


End file.
